Carlice
by Joeymalia42
Summary: Suite à un petit délire entre copines, j'ai écrit une fic sur les personnages de Carlisle et Alice. Un presque accident et c'est la rencontre mais si cela cachait l'histoire d'amour de leur vie Tous humains/ATTENTION LEMON N'hésitez pas et venez lire!


**Coucou à toutes et à tous, alors voilà je vous présente ma première fic …**

**Après avoir lu le titre vous vous demanderez surement de quoi il retourne, pour ça simple explication :**

**Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait la connaissance de 2 filles de TF, nous parlions de Twilight, jusque là rien d'étrange mais il se trouve que lorsque nous avons parler de Carlisle dans la conversation, une des filles a prononcé son prénom phonétiquement c'est-à-dire Carlice, ce qui nous a fait bien sur exploser de rire, et voilà d'où m'est venu l'idée tordu de lui écrire une petite fic en souvenir de ce moment mémorable sur ces personnages improbables.**

**J'espère ne choquer personne et cette petite histoire est à prendre avec beaucoup de légèreté. **

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira …**

**Tous mes remerciements vont donc à Vinou qui m'a inspiré et à Chouchoups qui m'a relu et corrigé …**

**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue, de toute votre gentillesse et toute votre bon humeur …**

** ATTENTION LEMON !!!**

**Maintenant place à la lecture …**

**POV Alice**

Ceci devait être une journée comme les autres, après mon dernier cours de dessin, qui était mon préféré, je rentrais en direction de ma résidence universitaire. J'étais en train de rêvasser à ce que mon prof nous avait annoncé à la fin du cours, à savoir qu'un concours pour jeunes talents allait être organisé au sein de notre belle université de Seattle et je me réjouissais à l'avance de pouvoir enfin dévoiler toutes mes créations mises de côté pour un jour comme celui-ci.

Alors que je traversais la rue, toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le véhicule qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

Tout se passa très vite. J'étais sur le point de tourner la tête quand quelque chose me percuta en pleine face, et sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai sur le dos, le souffle coupé par le poids de la personne qui s'était écrasée sur moi. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres et mes yeux se fermèrent tant la douleur derrière ma tête fut fulgurante.

- Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?

Au son de cette douce et mélodieuse voix je rouvris instinctivement les yeux.

J'aperçus, penchée au dessus de ma tête un homme, jeune, blond, et plus beau que toutes les stars de cinéma que je connaissais.

J'ai été tout d'abord ébahie pas sa beauté charismatique et je fus tirée de mes songes lorsque j'entendis de nouveau ce ténor parfait me demander si tout allait bien.

Vous vous sentez bien ? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- Je … Je ne crois pas.

Il est vrai que je me sentais défaillir rien qu'au son de sa voix mais je n'allais pas lui révéler ce symptôme de peur qu'il me conduise de force à l'hôpital ayant crainte que j'eu reçu un violent coup sur la tête.

- Permettez-moi de vous conduire à l'hôpital pour vérifier ? Je suis médecin et je préfère m'assurer que vous allez parfaitement bien avant de vous laisser filer.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je vous assure, je n'ai rien de cassé.

- S'il vous plaît, sinon je pense que je ne pourrais pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles cette nuit.

Je me résignais vite, ayant conscience que je n'échapperais pas à un examen de contrôle. Les médecins sont toujours trop prudents et préfèrent prendre milles précautions avant de vous laisser partir.

Bizarrement je ne me sentais pas dérangée à l'idée de rester un peu plus longtemps avec cet homme qui je dois bien l'avouer m'intriguait énormément.

**POV Carlisle **

Je venais de quitter mon fils Edward avec qui je dinais chaque mardi soir depuis la mort de sa mère. Celui-ci semblait pressé de rejoindre sa petite amie qui vivait dans une des chambres universitaires, non loin du campus.

Je le laissais donc s'éclipser assez tôt ce soir là et je marchais en direction du parking ou j'avais garé ma Mercedes lorsque j'entendis une voiture arriver à très vive allure.

Mon esprit ne prit qu'une seconde pour apercevoir cette jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à traverser la rue sans faire attention à ce qui venait alentour.

Sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre je me jetais sur elle, la projetant à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Je me mis à penser tout d'abord, à l'inconscience de cette jeune fille, puis penchée au dessus d'elle je me mis à la regarder.

Elle était d'une incroyable beauté, petite, fine et rappelait un lutin. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.

Je m'assurai qu'elle n'avait rien de fracturé mais décidais tout de même de l'accompagner aux urgences afin de passer une visite de contrôle.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever et sentis son étourdissement. Je décidais donc de la porter dans mes bras jusqu'à ma voiture, malgré ses refus.

Elle était tellement légère que j'avais l'impression que la douce brise nous portait jusqu'à mon véhicule.

Après l'avoir délicatement installé sur le siège passager et bouclé sa ceinture, je faisais le tour afin de m'installer à ma place et démarrer en direction de l'hôpital ou j'exerçais.

- Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

Je la sentis se raidir après m'être présenté et je ne comprenais pas tout de suite cette réaction. Les gens avaient pourtant l'air rassuré en général d'être ramassés après un « presque accident » par un médecin.

- Vous êtes le docteur Cullen ? Le père d'Edward Cullen ?

Bien sur pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensé, cette jeune fille devait fréquenter mon jeune fils Edward, elle n'avait l'air guère plus âgée que lui et ils devaient s'être déjà rencontrés sur le campus ou lors d'un cours.

- Oui c'est bien ça. Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui bien sûr, il sort avec ma meilleure amie et colocataire. Vous devez certainement connaître Bella.

Alors j'avais devant moi la camarade de chambre de la fiancée de mon fils. Je n'en revenais pas que le monde puisse être aussi petit.

- Je m'appelle Alice Hale, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance docteur Cullen, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Bella.

- Que du bien j'espère !

- Oui bien sur.

- Mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Carlisle.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

- Je vous remercie d'être venu à mon aide, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de traverser la rue sans regarder, pourtant je vous assure d'avoir bien été éduquée face aux dangers, mais ….

- Je peux comprendre lorsque qu'on pense trop, on se retrouve dans une telle léthargie que l'on ne voit plus le monde autour de soi.

- Oui c'est bien vrai.

La douceur de sa voix me berçait tendrement et je me surpris à avoir une réelle conversation avec Alice sur les choses banales de l'existence. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et bientôt je me garais devant l'hôpital sur les places réservées au personnel médical. Je me penchais pour sortir de la boîte à gants mon badge que j'accrochais au rétroviseur.

Je débouclais ma ceinture et fis le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière d'Alice mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement que je la porte.

Je mis quand même par précaution mon bras autour de sa taille au cas où elle se sentirait mal.

Nous pénétrions donc dans le hall des urgences et je m'avançais à l'accueil afin de signaler ma présence à l'infirmière de service.

**POV Alice **

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une jeune femme petite, mince avec de longs cheveux bruns qui répondait au prénom de Sylvine et qui nous conduisit vers une salle de soins non occupée.

Carlisle s'adressa quelques instants à cette jeune infirmière, et je pus comprendre qu'il désirait me faire passer quelques radios afin de s'assurer que je n'avais rien de cassé.

Quand nous fûmes de nouveau seuls dans la pièce, je sentis une étrange tension naître au creux de mon ventre.

Je n'appréhendais pourtant pas les soins médicaux, et encore moins les médecins qui plus est quand ils étaient charmants comme le docteur Cullen.

Charmant ! Voilà comment dans ma tête j'arrivais à définir le père d'Edward ! Il avait un sourire ravageur qui aurait pu faire évanouir des dizaines de femmes dans cet hôpital. Je sortis de ma rêverie lorsque j'entendis Carlisle me demander d'ôter mon débardeur afin qu'il puisse me faire les examens d'usage.

- Je suis désolé, cela va être froid !

Il posa son stéthoscope sur mon cœur, ma cage thoracique et à plusieurs endroits dans mon dos.

Il avait une peau incroyablement douce et chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur ma peau je sentais des vagues de frissons me parcourir le long de l'échine.

- Vous semblez être tendue ! Je suis pourtant un gentil médecin et je récompense mes patientes les plus sages avec une sucette !

J'entendis son rire cristallin et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs de l'hôpital avec Sylvine, qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de me faire la conversation, en direction de la radio puis de la salle de soin et après avoir reçu les résultats de cette dernière, Carlisle m'indiqua que je n'avais effectivement aucune fractures et qu'il me prescrirait juste quelques antalgiques en cas de maux de tête. Je fus soulagée de me dire que j'allais enfin quitter cet endroit mais je ne peux expliquer pourquoi je me sentais mal à l'idée de quitter mon médecin si rapidement.

- Veux tu que je te raccompagne à ta résidence Alice ?

- Oui avec plaisir. Merci.

Les mots étaient sortis si rapidement de ma bouche que je fus moi-même surprise de ma réponse.

Le docteur Cullen était un véritable gentleman, il m'ouvrit galamment la portière de sa Mercedes et m'aida à m'y installer confortablement, puis il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés afin de reprendre la route en direction du campus.

- Puis je vous poser une question docteur Cullen ?

- Mon Dieu, je t'en prie, pas de docteur Cullen entre nous, et puis tutoie moi ce sera nettement plus agréable.

- Bien Carlisle, que faisais tu sur le campus ce soir ?

- Je venais de finir de dîner avec Edward et je l'ai raccompagné à la résidence de Bella, qui si j'en crois tes dires est également la tienne.

- Hum Hum …

- Tu as l'air bien pensive !

- Non je me disais juste que si vous n'aviez pas été là … enfin tout ceci aurait pu être plus grave …

- Mais ça ne l'est pas et c'est le plus important.

La légèreté de ses paroles me déroutait, je me rappelais une de mes conversations avec Bella, concernant le père d'Edward, peu de temps après la mort de la mère de ce dernier. Elle m'avait fait part de l'immense tristesse du docteur Cullen et de son fils mais elle m'avait également confié qu'elle sentait étrangement que Carlisle était apaisé et serein à l'enterrement de celle-ci. Je me souvenais également que Madame Cullen était décédée des suites d'un cancer à l'utérus, celui-ci l'avait empêché d'avoir des enfants et c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient adopté Edward à l'âge de 6 ans. Finalement les paroles de Bella se répercutaient dans ma tête. Je pense savoir pourquoi Carlisle avait l'air si serein à l'enterrement, il se sentait soulagé, pas d'avoir perdue son épouse, mais apaisé que celle-ci ne souffre plus.

Bella avait très peu connu Esmée. Quand elle est morte, elle n'était qu'au début de sa relation avec Edward, mais elle m'avait fait part d'une femme très douce, gentille, affectueuse et très maternelle.

Je fus assez surprise de découvrir que nous étions déjà arrivés à destination et mon estomac se nouait à l'idée de quitter mon sauveur.

Voilà, je pense t'avoir retenue plus de temps que nécessaire pour ce soir ?

Il me fit un sourire qui m'aurait fait tomber à la renverse si je n'avais pas été assise.

Cela va te paraître un peu direct, Alice, mais accepterais tu de dîner avec moi demain soir ?

**POV Carlisle **

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir osé lui faire une proposition pareille. Cette femme m'attirait c'était indéniable et j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher mon trouble mais je devais me rappeler que cette fille pourrait être la mienne.

J'avais peur de l'avoir choquée, ou pire de l'avoir dégoutée mais à ma grande surprise …

- J'en serais absolument ravie Carlisle.

Plusieurs émotions défilèrent dans ma tête et mon corps : joie, euphorie, trac, appréhension et surtout le plus important, désir.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'attirait en elle mais je savais que je désirais Alice Hale.

- Très bien alors disons que je passe te chercher demain soir, vers 19 heures, cela te convient-il ?

- Oui ce sera parfait, je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone au cas où …

Je me mis à angoisser, pensait elle que j'annulerai, je crois que mon angoisse put se lire sur mon visage car elle me répondit du tac au tac …

- Je sais que parfois les médecins ont des urgences alors si tu es retenu n'hésite pas à m'appeler !

- Bien, alors bonne nuit Alice

- Bonne nuit Carlisle

Elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit sa résidence à grandes enjambées et non sans avoir vérifié des deux côtés la ruelle cette fois, avant de traverser.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je me sentais envahie par un sentiment de plénitude ce soir là, en rentrant chez moi.

**POV Alice**

Je regagnais ma résidence à toute vitesse, impatiente de regagner mon lit après une soirée aussi chargée physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte, je frappais de peur de rentrer et de trouver Bella et Edward dans une position inconfortable, ce qui étais arrivée de trop nombreuses fois à mon goût.

- Entrez !

Je pénétrais dans ma chambre et fut ravie de constater qu'ils ne faisaient pas de galipettes ce soir là mais discutaient simplement ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, amoureusement.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Bella fréquentait Edward mais ces deux là étaient indéniablement faits pour se rencontrer.

Les deux tourtereaux me gratifièrent d'un large sourire et Edward, très gentleman _**comme son père,**__**pensait je**_, pris congé de Bella et de moi-même, nous laissant notre intimité pour papoter entre filles.

Je n'avais rencontré Bella que depuis notre première année de fac mais lorsque nous nous étions retrouvées toutes deux dans cette chambre je ne sus dire pourquoi le courant passa tout de suite.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait nous étions devenues très lié et je pouvais incontestablement dire qu'elle était devenue ma meilleure amie.

Elle me regarda un moment et décida d'engager la conversation :

- Alors tu rentres bien tard ?

- Oui c'est une longue histoire !

- Et pour faire court ?

- J'ai rencontré un homme

- Et bien je commençais à désespérer que cela arrive un jour !

- Merci !

- Je plaisante ! Alors cet homme ? Raconte-moi tout.

Je devais avoir un sourire niais sur la figure mais je m'en fichais, je me sentais aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Et bien pour faire court il m'a évité de me faire renverser par une voiture et s'est conduit comme le parfait des gentlemen !

- Hum hum … Très intéressant … Un vrai héros … Et vous allez vous revoir ?

- Il m'a invité au restaurant demain soir.

- Je suis ravie pour toi Alice, tu as ce regard pétillant qu'il te manquait depuis ta rupture avec Jazz …

Cette phrase fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je revins un an en arrière lors de ma rupture avec Jasper. Nous étions fiancés et très heureux, du moins c'est ce que je croyais en apparence, jusqu'au jour où je l'avais trouvé au lit avec une fille qui était dans la même filière que lui, Rosalie. Elle était d'une beauté à damner tous les saints. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique du genre qui amène chaque femme se retrouvant à ses côtés d'elle à douter de sa propre beauté. Elle arborait également une chevelure dorée qui descendaient en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Bref après notre rupture Jasper et elle ne se cachaient plus et balançaient leur bonheur aux yeux de tout le monde.

J'avais appris récemment qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage et que la cérémonie était prévue pour cet été.

Je ne voulais plus penser à Jazz, j'étais passé par des moments très difficiles et dans mes heures les plus noires, je n'avais pu compter que sur le soutien de Bella et d'Edward.

Je pense que depuis qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec ce dernier, elle espérait secrètement que je me trouve un amoureux afin de ne pas culpabiliser de me laisser trop seule et pour passer plus de temps avec lui.

Enfin pour l'instant il était hors de question de lui dévoiler l'identité de l'homme qui selon elle, avait rallumé la petite flamme dans mes yeux.

Elle avait sentie que je ne voulais pas m'étendre plus sur le sujet et ne quémanda pas plus d'informations que je voulais bien lui en donner.

Je lui fis un sourire et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une longue douche chaude qui j'en étais sure allait me détendre.

Lorsque je fus dans mon lit, je me retournai plusieurs fois cherchant une position confortable.

Fermant mes paupières, la dernière image qui traversa mon esprit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et profond fut celle du docteur Cullen m'adressant son merveilleux sourire.

**POV Carlisle**

Ce matin – là, je me réveillais avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me sentais serein et heureux d'avoir un rendez vous avec une jolie jeune femme le soir même.

Je me demandais si la pression et l'angoisse allaient augmenter au fur et à mesure des heures qui passeraient mais ne m'en inquiétais pas d'avantage.

C'est donc avec entrain en enthousiasme que je me levais afin de me préparer pour aller à l'hôpital, en priant pour qu'aucun désagrément majeur lié à mon travail, ne survienne pour m'empêcher de me rendre à ce dîner.

Depuis la mort d'Esmée, qui m'avait paru insurmontable, je n'avais plus pensé à une femme de manière romantique, et ce malgré les insistantes propositions que je recevais de la part de beaucoup d'infirmières.

Avec Alice, tout me semblait différent, je me sentais vivant.

**POV Alice**

_**« Aujourd'hui est un jour important », **_voilà ce que je m'étais dit ce matin en sautant de mon lit.

Voilà presque plus d'un an que je n'étais pas allée dîner en galante compagnie. Il fallait sérieusement que je pense à me raser les jambes et à faire du shopping afin de trouver une tenue adéquate.

Je décidais donc de persuader Bella à sécher ses cours pour m'aider à traverser cette journée sans stress.

Je guettais donc le réveil de cette dernière, en préparant dans ma tête tous les arguments que j'allais pouvoir utiliser.

A sept heures pétantes, le réveil sonna, et je la vis ouvrir les yeux doucement et se tourner vers moi. Elle avait un regard perplexe et réfléchi.

- Alice que se passe t-il pour que tu sois assise en tailleur sur ton lit à sept heures du matin en train de me fixer ?

Elle n'avait pas tort, d'habitude j'étais une vraie marmotte et toujours bonne dernière quand il s'agissait de bouger de dessous la couette.

- Bella, j'ai un rendez vous ce soir !

Ces mots là étaient sortis de ma bouche presque comme une interrogation. Les prononcer à voix haute me plongeait dans un rêve éveillé. Elle me dévisageait, surprise, comme si ma propre réflexion l'étonnait.

- Oui et alors ?

- J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle tenue, et qui dit nouvelle tenue, dit shopping !

- Oh non ! Non et non Alice ! Aujourd'hui j'ai un cours de littérature anglaise, un d'espagnol et un d'histoire de l'art, je ne peux pas me permettre de les sécher tous les trois.

- S'il te plaît Bella ! C'est toi-même qui disais que tu étais heureuse de revoir cette petite flamme dans mes yeux.

Je prenais cette moue triste, auquel mon grand frère Emmett, ne pouvait résister.

Je tournais vers elle mon regard de martyre, sourcils noirs froncés, lèvres tremblantes, arborant une expression à fendre le cœur le plus dur.

- Tu es immonde ! Comment oses tu me faire la moue « Made In Alice » ?

- Je t'en conjure !

- Très bien ! Mais tu me seras redevable pour une décennie !

- Merci Bella, je t'adore !

**POV Bella**

Et voilà, je m'étais encore faite piéger comme une débutante et c'est donc au centre commercial que je me retrouvais, entourée d'une centaine de magasin, dont j'étais sure d'en parcourir chaque recoin.

Alice était surexcitée et je ne saurai dire si c'était son rendez vous de ce soir qui la mettait dans cet état là ou bien cette séance shopping. A vrai dire je pense que c'était un mélange des deux.

Son euphorie et son énergie étaient communicatives et je me sentais heureuse pour elle.

Bien sur, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ma parle plus longuement de cet homme mystérieux qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur, mais je savais qu'elle se confierait quand elle se sentirait prête.

Après avoir piétiné et dévalisé une dizaine de boutiques, je lui proposais une pause pour déjeuner.

Nous trouvâmes un petit bistrot sympa qui servait des plats typiquement français et nous y installâmes.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, d'Edward et des cours, lorsqu'au dessert elle se décidât à aborder le sujet de son rendez vous.

- Bella, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'adore plus que toute autre personne.

- Merci Alice et toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie, dis moi ce qui te tracasse !

- Très bien mais fais moi le serment de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Edward, surtout pas à Edward …

- Pourquoi « surtout pas à Edward » ? Alice tu commences à me faire peur !

- Promets le moi !

Je fis mime de fermer me bouche et de jeter la clé derrière moi.

- L'homme avec qui je sors ce soir … Et bien en fait … Il s'agit du Docteur Cullen !

- Tu sors avec le père d'Edward !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais écrié, et après un bref regard autour de moi, je m'aperçus que tous les gens du restaurant s'étaient retournés sur moi.

- Merci pour la discrétion !

- Pardonne moi mais comment voulais tu que je réagisse à pareil nouvelle ?

- Je sais bien mais, je t'en prie ne me juge pas. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi à l'aise avec un homme, en fait plus depuis …

- Jasper, oui je sais excuse moi mais j'ai été surprise par cette annonce, mais tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas, jamais !

- Tu me promets de ne pas en toucher un mot à Edward ?

- Je te le jure, et qui plus est ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, c'est à Carlisle de s'en charger.

- Merci Bella, merci pour tout et surtout merci d'être ma meilleure amie.

Je la gratifiais d'un sourire et pendant que nous prenions notre café, elle me racontait le moindre détail de sa soirée de la veille.

Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux et ce pétillement. Son visage s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait un détail sur le père de mon petit ami.

Je devais reconnaître à Carlisle, qu'il était un parfait gentleman. Dans tout ce que me décrivait Alice, je reconnaissais l'éducation et le respect qu'il avait inculqué à son fils sur les femmes.

Une fois payé la note, nous reprîmes le chemin des boutiques du centre, Alice n'en avait pas fini de mon calvaire.

**POV Edward**

J'avais reçu un coup de téléphone étrange de mon père, il disait vouloir me parler avant ce soir, avait juste mentionné que c'était important, et m'avait prié de le rejoindre après mes cours de l'après midi à son bureau.

En sortant de mon cours de chimie, je pris ma Volvo et conduisis directement sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Bella m'avait envoyé un texto dans la matinée, pour m'informer qu'elle sécherait les cours aujourd'hui car Alice avait besoin de soutien, et donc qu'elles étaient parties faire du shopping au centre commercial.

Au fil du temps, Alice était devenue une véritable amie, et je me sentais parfois gêné d'étaler mon bonheur avec Bella, alors qu'elle était si seule et si malheureuse depuis sa rupture avec Jasper.

Jasper était un ami à l'époque et c'est grâce à Alice et lui que j'avais rencontré ma Bella.

Je retrouvais donc mon père comme convenu, à son bureau. Il m'invita à m'asseoir et je voyais de la gêne dans son regard.

Je sentais également au son de sa voix qu'il était plutôt mal à l'aise.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans cet état, remontait à l'âge de mes 12 ans, lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué d'où venaient les bébés …

Cette pensée me fit sourire. Il ne le remarqua pas ou peut-être était-il trop nerveux pour s'en apercevoir.

- Papa, vas-tu enfin lever le voile de mystère pour lequel tu m'as fais venir ?

- C'est un peu délicat Edward … En fait j'ai rencontré … une femme hier soir, après t'avoir déposé … et … enfin je … je l'ai invité à dîner au restaurant ce soir.

- C'est génial papa, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici.

- Et bien … nous n'avons jamais évoqué … ce sujet … depuis la mort de ta mère et …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis très heureux que tu sortes avec une femme ce soir, et je suis certain aussi, que là où elle est, maman voudrait certainement que tu refasses ta vie et que tu sois heureux.

- Merci mon fils, ces paroles me touchent beaucoup.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

Je pensais que la conversation sur ce sujet s'arrêterait là mais je sentais mon père toujours aussi nerveux et anxieux qu'à mon arrivée.

- Y'a-t-il autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

- Et bien oui ! Comment te dire …

- Vas droit au but papa, je ne suis plus un enfant, tu peux me parler librement, sans crainte.

- En fait … il se trouve, que cette femme est plus … jeune que moi, bien plus jeune Edward, elle a … ton âge en fait.

Pour le coup, je restais interloqué, bouche grande ouverte, enfin je savais que mon père n'était pas intéressé par une femme rien qu'au vue de son âge, mais je me demandais quand même comment il pouvait être attiré par une fille qui pourrait avoir l'âge d'être la sienne. Il poursuivit néanmoins son explication.

- Et pour tout te dire … tu la connais … enfin elle te connaît … Il s'agit …d'Alice … la camarade de chambre de Bella.

Tout avait du mal à se mettre en place dans ma tête. Mon père allait sortir avec

Alice … la camarade de chambre de Bella … et aussi sa meilleure amie. J'ignore combien de temps je restais immobile, la bouche ouverte, mais je crois que mon cerveau avait du mal à assimiler autant d'informations dans la même journée.

- Parle moi Edward … Ton silence m'angoisse encore plus …

- Je suis désolé. Et bien … je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, c'est un peu un choc !

- Je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre ou même fou mais je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

C'est ainsi qu'il me contait son récit des évènements de la veille au soir. Je l'écoutais raconter son histoire et remarquais une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'avais plus vu depuis le décès de ma mère.

Je me sentais heureux pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il sorte avec Alice. Je tenais tant à ce que mon père reprenne goût à la vie et surtout à l'amour.

- Ecoute papa, ce n'est pas à moi, ton fils, de te dire ce que tu dois ou ne dois pas faire, sache juste qu'Alice a beaucoup souffert, de manière différente, mais tout comme toi elle a eu du mal à s'en relever. J'espère pour l'un comme pour l'autre que vous trouverez le bonheur, que ce soit ensemble ou séparément.

- Merci Edward, pour toute ta compréhension.

Je quittais son bureau quelques minutes après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour son rendez vous.

Et puis voyons le bon côté des choses, vu qu'Alice serait absente ce soir, je pourrai passer plus de temps avec ma Bella.

**POV Alice**

Après une journée de shopping éreintante, nous étions rentrées au dortoir les bras chargés de paquets. J'avais réussi à faire acheter à Bella quelques nouveaux ensembles de sous vêtements qui j'en étais sure allait avoir beaucoup d'effet sur Edward.

Quand à moi, parmi pleins d'autres choses, je m'étais dégotée une robe magnifique pour ce soir.

Elégante, chic et sobre à la fois, celle-ci était noire, et d'une matière si souple qu'elle relèverait sans soucis mes formes les plus avantageuses. Retenue par de fines bretelles, elle était courte et descendait un peu plus haut que les genoux. Le décolleté souligné d'un bandeau finement brodé de paillettes miroirs, rehausserait indubitablement ma poitrine. Enfin, un large nœud discret et noir viendrait s'ajuster à merveille et resserrer avec élégance ma petite taille sous mes seins. Pour parfaire le tout, j'avais trouvé un ras de cou brodé de dentelles et de perles noires effilées plongeantes rappelant subtilement le décolleté de la robe. J'avais aussi déniché une paire d'escarpins noirs à petits talons ainsi qu'un léger sac à main noir dont la bride entièrement incrustée de strass argentés, faisait également un petit rappel à la robe.

Je ne perdais pas de temps et me lançais entièrement dans la préparation de mon rendez vous : masque, lustre et polissage de la moindre parcelle de mon corps.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder mon réveil en permanence mais je n'arrivais pas à évacuer le stress.

Quand j'eus fini, je me tournais vers le grand miroir de notre chambre : le résultat me parut époustouflant.

Bella, qui avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin depuis notre retour, me regarda curieusement avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es magnifique Alice ! Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera à merveille !

- Merci Bella, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le trac à ce point là.

- Passe une bonne soirée et n'oublies pas que tu devras tout me raconter.

Pour seule réponse je lui adressais un magnifique sourire et lui déposais un bisou sur la joue.

Lorsque je descendis les dernières marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la résidence et que j'aperçus la Mercedes noire, je sentis mon cœur virevolter tel un colibri.

Quand je l'aperçus, admirant les étoiles en m'attendant, je ne pus que remarquer l'extrême élégance qui le caractérisait.

_**« Il est magnifique »**_ me disais je pour moi-même.

Le spectacle qu'il m'offrait était merveilleux, il était d'une grande classe, vêtu d'un smoking noir, sur une chemise blanche assortie une fine cravate noire.

Je ne fus que plus ébahie par tant de beauté et de charisme.

**POV Carlisle**

Lorsque je la découvris sur le perron, je ne fus qu'éblouis par sa splendeur naturelle.

Elle était tellement ravissante dans cette tenue que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Cette créature s'avançant vers moi transpirait la sensualité et la tentation.

La robe qu'elle portait soulignait chaque courbe de son corps à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Je clignais plusieurs fois les paupières et avalais difficilement ma salive.

Quand, enfin, elle arriva vers moi, de sa démarche féline et gracieuse, je pus admirer ce visage qui m'avait tant manqué depuis que je l'avais quitté la veille au soir.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je compris que j'étais empli de désir pour cette jeune femme.

- Bonsoir Carlisle

Elle m'avait salué avec un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Alice. Tu es absolument radieuse ce soir

- Merci, tu es aussi très élégant

- Merci

Nous échangions ainsi quelques banalités sans nous lâcher une seule seconde du regard.

Le vent se leva et je la vis frissonner, je n'avais qu'une envie, en cet instant, la prendre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer.

Je me décidais tout de même à lui ouvrir la portière de ma voiture afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Elle me remercia de ma galanterie, et ne semblait pas habituée à ces gestes si anodins, pour ma part.

Cela faisait partie de l'éducation que j'avais reçu, et j'avais éduqué Edward ainsi en lui apprenant le respect des femmes.

- Alors ou va-t-on ?

- Dans un petit restaurant italien que je connais bien, c'est un endroit chaleureux où l'on mange très bien !

- Ca tombe bien, j'adore la cuisine italienne !

Elle m'envoya un sourire qui fit chambouler mon cœur.

**POV Alice**

Quand nous arrivâmes au restaurant, je n'eus pas le temps de poser ma main sur la poignée de la portière que Carlisle avait déjà fait le tour en une vitesse vampirique. Il me tendait la main afin de m'aider à descendre de sa voiture.

J'étais très touché par ces marques de courtoisie et je pensais en moi-même que Jasper n'avait jamais été aussi galant.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes, dans ce petit restaurant, un immense sentiment de chaleur et de bien être m'assaillit.

Carlisle s'adressa à l'hôtesse afin de préciser sa réservation.

Cette dernière nous conduisit au fond du restaurant, dans un endroit un peu reculé, mais très intime.

En parfait gentleman, Carlisle avança ma chaise afin que je prenne place puis il fit de même.

Nous ne cessions de nous regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'une serveuse vint interrompre cet échange.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Virginie, et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous ce soir.

Elle nous tendit à chacun un menu, et remis une carte des vins à Carlisle.

Ce dernier m'interrogea du regard et je l'informais que je ne buvais pas d'alcool.

Il rendit donc la carte des vins à la serveuse et celle-ci s'éloigna afin de nous laisser choisir.

- Alors, dis m'en un peu plus sur toi, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.

- Et bien j'ai 21 ans et je suis en 3ème année d'étude de stylisme …

- Une fan de mode ?

- Oui je dois bien l'avouer.

- Est-ce une de tes créations ?

Il me montra la robe que je portais ce soir.

- Non, à mon grand regret, je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps devant moi, avec les cours, pour créer mes propres tenues …

- Je comprends. Le temps file si vite. Je ne le vois guère passer lorsque je suis à l'hôpital.

- Est-ce que ça a été toujours une vocation pour toi la médecine ?

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je crois que oui, étant enfant, je voulais sauver le monde et aider le plus de gens possible.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi la cardiologie ?

- Le cœur est pour moi l'élément essentiel de notre vie, il est pur et fragile.

Je rougis à cette remarque et constatais qu'il me fixait avec une lueur particulière dans le regard. Je ne saurais la décrire mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde.

La serveuse revint à nous quelques minutes plus tard.

- Puis je prendre votre commande ?

Elle m'adressa un regard emprunt d'un grand sourire.

- Je prendrai les raviolis aux champignons

- Bien et pour vous monsieur ?

- Je crois que je vais opter pour les lasagnes.

Une fois la commande passée, la serveuse s'éloigna et je me perdis de nouveau dans ce regard que j'aimais tant et dont je ne pouvais plus me détacher.

**POV Carlisle**

Je la trouvais fascinante, je ne saurais dire ce qui m'intriguait chez elle, mais je sentais peu à peu le désir monter en moi.

Ses lèvres fines semblaient si douces qu'elles étaient à elles seules une invitation au pêché.

Involontairement, mes yeux suivirent la courbe de sa gorge et descendirent le long de son sternum où le décolleté de sa robe laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'admirer chaque trait de son visage, et quand elle souriait, celui-ci s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël.

Tout au long du repas, nous avions une véritable discussion ensemble. Elle me parlait des ses cours et de tout ce qu'elle adorait dans le monde de la mode et moi, je lui racontais mon travail à l'hôpital.

Elle était intéressée parce que je lui disais et on pouvait sentir qu'elle ne se forçait en rien à m'écouter parler de mon travail.

Puis nous discutâmes d'Edward. Je lui racontais quel enfant facile à vivre il était, malgré son adoption et son passé à l'orphelinat.

Je me sentis, tout à coup, le devoir de lui parler de la discussion que j'avais eu avec mon fils quelques heures plus tôt.

- Alice, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai parlé à Edward, cet après midi, de notre rendez vous.

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal et je dois te confesser que j'ai fait de même avec Bella, elle est la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu et je ne me sentais pas la force de lui cacher des choses.

- Comment l'a-t-elle prit ?

- Très bien, Bella est merveilleuse et elle n'est pas du genre à juger qui que ce soit.

- Oui, c'est vrai et je suis heureux qu'Edward ait trouvé une personne telle qu'elle pour partager sa vie.

- Et Edward, comment a-t-il réagit ?

- A vrai dire, très bien aussi, mieux même que je ne l'espérais, je crois qu'il souhaite seulement nous voir heureux …

Ces mots prononcés à haute voix me faisaient prendre toute l'ampleur des sentiments que je ressentais pour elle.

Cela pouvait paraître fou, Alice et moi, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis la veille mais je crois que j'avais eu littéralement le coup de foudre pour elle.

Je ne croyais pas cela possible, moi qui étais un spécialiste du cœur, je n'arrivais plus à décrypter le mien.

**POV Alice**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que je ressentais, je n'avais aucunement pressenti toute la tendresse que j'éprouvais pour cet homme.

Et aussi absurde que cela pouvait paraître et malgré le fait que Carlisle et moi ne nous étions rencontrés qu'hier soir, je me sentais légère et amoureuse comme sur un nuage.

A cet instant j'étais emplie de désir pour lui et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, sentir son corps contre le mien et ses lèvres contre ma peau.

J'avais envie de lui, physiquement, et lorsqu'après avoir réglé la note du restaurant, il me proposa de prendre un dernier verre chez lui, je ne pus refuser.

Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant tout le trajet, chacun essayant de faire un point sur ses pensées.

Un peu avant la sortie de la ville, Carlisle tourna sur sa droite et pénétra dans un quartier chic où les maisons étaient toutes plus élégantes les unes que les autres. Une fois arrivés, je sortis délicatement de la voiture et levais les yeux face à la splendide villa qui nous tenait tête. Une haute haie de lauriers entourait la demeure.

Le jardin était magnifique et de nombreuses fleurs multicolores formaient une petite allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'étais stupéfaite d'être dans un si bel endroit.

Carlisle me fit signe de le suivre et nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de la maison.

Nous fîmes quelques pas et nous arrivâmes directement au cœur de cette résidence.

Le salon était extrêmement vaste. Deux canapés en cuir étaient installés face à un gigantesque écran plat. Un peu plus loin, je découvris une longue table recouverte d'un bouquet de roses blanches fraichement cueillies. La cuisine était ouverte sur les autres pièces, seul un petit bar l'isolait du reste de la maison.

Carlisle me proposa de m'installer au salon pendant qu'il allait chercher les rafraîchissements.

Je l'arrêtais net, et prise d'une fougue incontrôlée, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient aussi douces que je l'imaginais, parfaites. Je passais avec lenteur le bout de ma langue sur elles et quand il les ouvrit pour moi, je glissais ma langue à l'intérieur pour transformer ce baiser en feu d'artifice.

Lorsque nous nous écartâmes pour reprendre notre respiration, j'ouvris les yeux et accrochais mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et sa respiration était saccadée. Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa langoureusement, amoureusement et faisait des choses franchement excitantes et érotiques avec sa langue. N'en pouvant plus, je laissais sortir un gémissant fort de ma bouche contre ses lèvres.

Il me donnait des baisers dans le cou, sur ma nuque, derrière mes oreilles et son souffle me faisait frissonner de désir.

**POV Carlisle**

Je ne pouvais plus ôter mes lèvres de son corps et l'embrassais passionnément et avidement comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Elle porta sa bouche légèrement en dessous de mon oreille, laissant son souffle caresser la peau de mon cou et me murmura quelques mots d'une voix rauque.

- Carlisle

- Hummm ….

- Carlisle, fais-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît.

- Ho Alice, j'ai tellement envie de toi …

J'étais bouillant de désir, sa voix était tellement sensuelle.

Je commençais à la caresser et à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau plus passionnément.

Je faisais courir mes mains sur ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, et plongeais sur sa bouche pour l'entraîner dans un baiser torride.

- Oui, Carlisle, fais moi du bien …

**POV Alice**

Tout à coup il me prit dans ses bras et me guida vers un grand escalier.

Une fois en haut, il longea le couloir et ouvrit la porte qui se situait au bout de celui-ci.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une immense et sublime chambre, les murs étaient magnifiquement peints d'une couleur chocolat et une gigantesque baie vitrée occupait tout un pan de mur.

Un énorme lit était installé au milieu de la pièce, entouré de plusieurs commodes et armoires de rangement et recouvert d'un couvre lit beige, qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la couleur des murs.

Doucement, il me déposa sur mes pieds et recommença à me faire de tendres caresses sur tout le corps, en déposant de doux baisers sur mon cou, mon décolleté pour remonter vers ma clavicule.

Il me contourna, lentement, sans cesser de m'embrasser, et je sentis ses doigts descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Puis il fit glisser une à une les bretelles, tant et si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière gisait sur le sol.

Je le sentis ensuite s'attaquer au fermoir de mon ras de cou qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre la table de chevet quelques secondes plus tard. Il repassa ensuite devant moi, toujours en embrassant et en léchant mes épaules, ma gorge, pour remonter vers mon visage.

Il me fit asseoir sur le lit et se mit à genoux en ne cessant de caresser mes bras, pour descendre sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes genoux et en finissant par mes mollets. De là, il m'enleva mes escarpins un à un en les posant à côté de ma robe.

Puis il fit le même chemin en sens inverse, mais cette fois au lieu de me caresser, il déposait de longs et tendres baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Sa bouche se promenait sur ma mâchoire, ma gorge pour finir sa course sur ma poitrine. Ses mains enveloppaient mes seins, les malaxant fermement par-dessus le tissu de mon soutien gorge, mais sans toutefois être brusque. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me souffla quelques mots.

- Tu es si belle …

Je sentais le désir monter en moi et encore plus avec sa voix de ténor si mélodieuse à mes oreilles.

Je pris ensuite son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassa passionnément, cherchant avidement le contact de sa langue. Mes mains glissèrent sur son cou, puis sur sa chemise, dont je défis les boutons sans peine. Il gémissait et continuait à me murmurer de douces paroles à l'oreille.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi …

Une fois défais tous les boutons de sa chemise, j'en écartais les deux pans, laissant mes doigts glisser sur son torse dur. Je fis alors tomber le vêtement et, tout en l'embrassant, m'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Le souffle de Carlisle s'accéléra et ses mains se firent plus aventureuses. Je sentis ses doigts jouer avec l'attache de mon soutien gorge, tandis que je faisais sauter le bouton de son pantalon noir, et baissais progressivement la braguette.

Je l'embrassais, comme pour accepter sa requête muette, et bientôt mon sous – vêtement se desserra tandis que je me décalais pour l'enlever et l'envoyer rejoindre le reste de mes vêtements. Carlisle me serra contre lui, son torse plaqué contre mes seins, dont les pointes se durcirent sous le contact.

Alors que son pantalon glissait sur ses jambes, il retira ses chaussures avec l'aide de ses pieds, puis enleva ses chaussettes.

**POV Carlisle**

Je me plaçais sur elle, ponctuais son visage de baisers, puis son cou, et descendis vers ses seins. Avec ma main, je commençais à caresser le tour de ses seins, puis taquinais son mamelon, avant d'en caresser la pointe. Alice gémit, et se cambra. Je baissais alors mon visage et prit la pointe dans ma bouche, faisant tourner ma langue autour, sans cesser de la caresser du bout des doigts. Je fis la même chose avec son deuxième sein, puis m'aventurais sur son ventre, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants.

Je baissais ma tête et frôlais sa culotte en dentelle avec le bout de mon nez, puis je commençais à faire de petits cercles avec celui-ci.

J'étais en train d'embrasser la peau juste en dessus de l'élastique, quand j'entendis un long gémissement de plaisir.

Lorsque je m'intéressais à son point le plus sensible, je l'entendis souffler fortement.

Quand j'approchais mes mains et que j'effleurais le dessus de son intimité, elle voutât le dos et haleta.

Alice écarta les jambes un peu plus, de manière à me faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus, alors je glissais mon pouce sous le tissu qui couvrait la partie la plus intime de son corps.

Tout en continuant de la caresser avec mes doigts, j'y ajoutais ma bouche.

Quand je sentis son humidité, je ne fus plus capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes et voulus la gouter immédiatement.

Je retirais mes mains de sous sa culotte et commençai à la faire glisser sur ses hanches.

Alice jeta sa tête sur l'oreiller, quand elle sentit de nouveau ma bouche en elle, mais cette fois elle n'était entravée par aucun vêtement. Je faisais délibérément de petits mouvements avec ma langue pour la goûter.

Je continuais mon exploration avec ma langue, qui se fit plus taquine sur son clitoris, le titillant, le léchant et l'aspirant entre mes lèvres pour le sucer doucement et longuement.

Elle plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me presser contre elle et ainsi accentuer le plaisir.

Je retirais ma langue de son clitoris et la fit glisser en direction de son entrée. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger de manière plus urgente, alors je fis pénétrer le bout de ma langue à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je la soulevais légèrement du lit par les hanches ce qui me donna un accès plus profond.

Je continuais cette douce torture quelques minutes avant que son corps ne commence à se contracter puis à trembler violement.

- Ho mon Dieu ! Carlisle …….

Ce fut silencieux une minute avant qu'Alice ne me chuchote des mots doux.

- Merci Carlisle, c'était merveilleux !!

**POV Alice**

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je basculais Carlisle sur le dos et commençais à lui embrasser les lèvres, le cou, le torse en m'attardant sur chacun de ses mamelons, ce qui lui soutirât quelques gémissements de plaisir …

- Alice, c'est tellement bon …

Puis je poursuivis mon ascension en direction des son nombril jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son boxer. Je le fis descendre pour libérer son sexe qui pointait vers moi.

Puis ma bouche se posa sur son pénis et je le sentis frissonner alors que je l'embrassais sur toute la longueur. Je léchais, mordillais et suçotais son gland tout doucement. Je passais ma langue tout autour, le pris complètement dans ma bouche, m'activais à faire des vas-et-viens avec celle ci et mes mains lui caressaient les fesses.

- Alice … J'y suis presque … Hummmm …

A ces mots, je raffermis ma prise avec mes lèvres, pressais ses fesses plus fort en l'attirant vers moi et augmentais la vitesse de mon va et vient incessant. Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se laissait aller dans ma bouche.

Je souriais contre son sexe et terminais en léchant le bout de sa verge pour récolter jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son plaisir.

Il me fit m'allonger sur le lit et m'embrassais longuement et intensément pour me remercier de ce que je venais de faire pour lui.

Il appuya son sexe durcit et tendu contre moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Alice, ça va mon amour ?

- Oui c'est tellement bon Carlisle …

Il prit mes mains et en plaça une dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses fesses en appuyant sur cette dernière pour accentuer la sensation de son sexe contre le mien.

Je pris son pénis pour le diriger entre mes lèvres intimes et Carlisle faisait des mouvements de va et viens pour qu'il rencontre mon clitoris. J'étais déjà prête, mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir.

- Carlisle, je veux te sentir en moi !

Et pendant que nos yeux se parlaient silencieusement, je pris sa longueur entre mes mains et la dirigea devant l'entrée de mon vagin, puis il entra en moi, doucement, très doucement.

Il était tellement attentionné, tellement prévenant, c'était maintenant clair, j'aimais Carlisle Cullen. Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses, en ne le lâchant pas des yeux et le fit entrer jusqu'au fond de mon être. Je le voulais tout entier. Je voulais toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait me donner et je voulais jouir. Il comprit par mon geste et s'activa tranquillement en moi. C'était bon, doux, chaud… J'en voulais plus, plus fort pour pouvoir me libérer de ce désir fou que j'avais de lui.

- Humm… Plus fort Carlisle… plus fort…

- Alice … mon amour …

- Vas y Carlisle … fais moi jouir …

Il s'exécuta et prit une cadence plus soutenue tout en enroulant mes hanches de ses bras pour me pénétrer plus profondément. Je le sentais proche, il était tellement dur et grognait, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Il me souleva un petit peu par les hanches et me pénétra encore plus intensément. Cette nouvelle pression était exquise et une vague de chaleur monta en moi de sorte que toutes les parties de mon corps soient détendues. Mes muscles se contractèrent violemment autour de Carlisle et c'est ce qui me mena à crier mon plaisir lorsque j'atteins l'orgasme le plus fort de toute ma vie. Après quelques coups de reins, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se déversa en moi.

Après un moment, il se redressa et me donna un grand et long baiser. Quand il retira ses lèvres, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

Il commença à balader ses lèvres sur mon cou et me chuchotât des mots tendres à l'oreille.

- Merci Alice, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Je t'aime

- Carlisle, moi aussi … je … je t'aime

Je levais un bras et fis courir mes doigts le long de son dos. Cette étreinte provoqua en moi une sensation de papillons dans le ventre.

J'avais rencontré l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit, le plus gentil, le plus attentionné et en plus, il faisait l'amour comme un dieu. J'étais bien, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais heureuse et épanouie.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Voilà j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews …**

**N'hésitez son pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert !!!**


End file.
